This invention relates to an Al-based alloy for use as sliding material, superior in fatigue resistance and anti-seizure property. More particularly, the invention concerns an Al-based alloy for use as sliding material, superior in fatigue resistance and anti-seizure property, which is applied for half bearings of slide bearings, cylinder bushes, flanged bearings, thrust washers, etc., and which is suitable for applications in a wide industrial field including vehicles and industrial machines in particular equipped with high-load bearings.